Mi actriz favorita
by AmandaTT
Summary: Mi actriz favorita:Mire alrededor y despues me concentre en dos figuras que estaban en el escritorio.La primera era una mujer de 20-21 años,pelo negro.La figura de al lado era una mujer de cabellos color chocolate que le caia en una coleta hacia el costado. ESPEREN! YA SE QUIENES SON!.-Isabella y Alice Swan- exclamo Jasper. SUMMARY COMPLETO Y MEJOR ADENTRO!. MI PRIMER "TWO SHORT"
1. Chapter 1

Mi Actriz Favorita:

Summary:

Edward se va a vivir en Seattle, con su mejor amigo Jasper. Hay necesitaran un empleo y al perder la entrevista para uno, como por arte de magia aparece un folleto donde decía que buscaban "asistentes" para un famoso que asistía a la ciudad.

Cuando se presentan con su amigo, descubre que eran dos famosas. Y que eran Isabella y Alice Swan, conocidas por sus películas de vampiros y lobos.

Si tu jefa te gusta, y ella es súper famosa, podrán ir bien las cosas?

*Hola, esta historia está pensada como un "TWO SHORT". El primero será POV Edward, y el segundo será mas como un epilogo de POV Bella.

Es mi primer Short, asique espero que les guste. De ustedes depende que lo continúe, esto es solo el Summary, un poco mal hecho debo admitir. Bueno, al ser nueva en esto no se mucho y agradecería que me den algo para decirme que les gusto, que no, que cambiarían, o simplemente ideas. Creo que se dicen, alertas, favoritos o rewis.

Gracias y estaremos conectadas. Un beso enorme. AmandaCullenT (Amm)


	2. Chapter 2

Mi actriz favorita:

Edward POV:

Tratar de vivir en una ciudad lejos de tus padres es un poco complicado, si estabas acostumbrado a no trabajar.

Ahora, mudandome a Seattle, tendría que conseguir un buen empleo para pagar la mitad de mi departamento. La otra mitad era pagada por mi compañero y mejor amigo Jasper Hale.

Ambos nos mudamos hace menos de una semana y necesitábamos trabajo para subsistir,ya que la plata que teníamos no iba a alcanzar para todo el mes.

Hoy teníamos una entrevista de trabajo en un restaurante chino, como un poco degradante , ya que decendemos de un alto nivel económico,pero todo por vivir la vida a pleno.

¡Vamos Edward!. Dios hombre,¿Cuanto se puede tardar en arreglarse el gran Edward Cullen?- grito Jasper desde la sala – Corre que llegaremos tarde y no nos darán el empleo

Ya estoy yendo – dije viéndome por ultima vez en el espejo y agarrando mi chaqueta de cuero negra- un buen look hace una gran impresión- Agarre las llaves del auto descapotable y ambos decendimos las escaleras hasta el coche. Nos subimos rápido y arrancamos.

llegaríamos con 15minutos de retraso y nos advirtieron que a los 30 minutos de retraso no conseguimos el empleo, sin siquiera tener la entrevista.

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no supe cuando Jasper detuvo el auto y empezó a tocar bocina.

¡Que piernas!- le grito a una chica que caminaba por la calle

Cierra la boca inutil- le contesto la aludida. La chica siguió su camino y Jasper re tomo su lugar.

Tu te lo pierdes- y bufo.

¡Jasper! Malditasea, tu y tus ligues. Ya no tendremos el trabajo, pasaron los 30 minutos- dije un poco enojado. Jasper me miro apenado

Lo siento Edward, encerio- contesto. Pude notar vergüenza en sus ojos . Le sonrei, no me podria enojar con mi mejor amigo

Esta bien jazz- conteste. El sonrió,pero vi su mirada de vergüenza de nuevo

¿Y, que haremos con el trabajo?- pregunto encogiéndose levemente de hombros

Buscaremos folletos, o avisos clasificados en diarios y revistas, tal vez hayemos- conteste

¿Algo como este?- dijo señalando un pedazo de papel que había pegado en el parabrisas.

¡Exacto!-sonrei. Baje rápido, tome el folleto y volví a mi lugar.

Leelo en voz alta- dijo mi amigo

" POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SEATTLE-comenze- UNA MEGAPRODUCCION DE PELICULAS REALIZARA UNA PARTE DE SU FLIM AQUÍ. DOS DE LAS ESTRELLAS DE CINE MAS FAMOSAS ESTARAN PRESENTES Y NECESITAN UN/UNOS ASISTENTE/ES PERSONAL QUE SEAN DE SU AYUDA EN SU ESTADIA. NO IMPORTA SI NO TIENES MUCHA EXPERIENCIA, CON TENER ENTRE 18 Y 25 AÑOS ALCANZA. SI CUMPLES CON LOS REQUIZITOS, PRESENTATE EL DIA LUNES 13/06 DESDE LAS 11:00am HASTA LAS 14:30pm. EN EL EDIFICIO DE LA CALLE PRINCIPAL, 3er PISO. EN EL MOMENTO SERAN AVISADOS SI SON O NO CONTRATADOS, DESPUES DE UNA ENTREVISTA. SIN NECESIDAD DE PAPELES SOLO CON TU IDENTIFICACION. ¡ VAMOS PRESENTATE!- termine con la lectura

Vamos, son las 14 en punto, queda media hora – dijo arrancando el coche. En unos 5 minutos estábamos en la puerta del edificio, corriendo hacia el tercer piso. Mire mi reloj, 14: 10pm, justo a tiempo.

El pasillo hacia la puerta de entrevistas era muy lujoso, y mas limpio que el baño de mi casa mismo. No había mucha fila y faltaba poco para nuestro turno. Mire a los demás y note que entraban de a dos, asique fije mi vista en Jasper, el entendido y asintió.

En ese instante, una voz grave y masculina se hizo presente.

Los siguientes por favor- con Jasper nos miramos y dimos un paso al frente- por aquí- nos señalo el hombre. No lo había notado hasta ahora, era alto mas que yo y mas que Jasper, tenia cabello castaño oscuro y músculos gigantes.

Al entrar al cuarto observe que era muchísimo mas lujoso que el edificio mismo. El hombre se hizo notar de nuevo

Hola, Emmett McCarty. Sus nombres por favor- dijo estirando la mano, en forma de saludo y sacando una lapicera con la otra para anotar sobre una ficha en una mesa.

Edward Cullen, un gusto- dije estirando mi mano y tragando saliva.

Jasper Hale- dijo mi amigo un poco nervioso .

Estos si me caen bien- le susurro Emmett a una mujer, que recién notaba, que estaba atrás de el. Era rubia, ojos celestes,buenas curvas y altas, pero una cabeza menos que el hombre.

Rosalie Whitlock- se presento la rubia- Ambos somos managgers de las estrellas- habia dicho "LAS"?, es decir mujeres?. Wow, servir para mujeres se iba a poner un poco difícil.

Bueno ultimo dato, edades y si me permiten su identificacion- dijo el grandullón

22- dije estirando mi identificación

22 recién cumplidos- contesto Jasper, imitando mi acto.

Listo tomen muchachos, ahora Rosalie les dirá por donde podran ser entrevistados por las señoritas- dijo Emmett entregándolos las identificaciones y apuntando con la cabeza hacia Rosalie.

Por aquí- dijo la rubia guiándonos hacia una gran puerta de madera. La abrió y nos adentramos. La habitación era excelente, mire alrededor y después me concentre en dos figuras atrás de un escritorio, con la cabeza gacha. La primera mujer era una de pelo negro y corto y la otra de pelo chocolate, largo y ondulado. Eso era lo que podía describir hasta ahora.

¡Esperen!... ya se quienes son

Alice e Isabella Swan, las estrellas de toda la saga de las películas de los vampiros y lobos- exclamo Jasper. En ese momento, las chicas levantaron su mirada y Alice Swan lanzo una carcajada. Pude admirar el hermoso rostro de Isabella Swan,se veía mejor que en cámara. Con una tonalidad pálida, ojos chocolate, cejas perfectas y labios carnosos.

Asique tu de nuevo eh?-Pregunto Alice , parándose de la silla y caminando hacia Jazz. Me di cuenta de que era un poco mas bajita que en cámara

¿ Que, que quiere decir con eso?- tartamudeo Jasper nervioso.

Asique ¿ No me recuerdas?. La de las piernas, ¡ inútil!. Dijo sonriendole al final- y no me trates de usted, porque por lo que vi soy mas chica que tu,pero no por mucho como para que me trates como bebe-asique ella era la chica por la que perdimos el empelo. Vi sonreír a mi amigo con un brillo especial en los ojos

Yo… yo lo siento enserio.- Dijo Jasper

Bueno, Alice, siéntate que tenemos que entrevistar a?- dijo Isabella mirándonos a Jazz y ami

Edward- conteste sonriendo

Jasper- mi amigo contesto

Alice- dijo la enana haciendo una broma

Bella- siguio la castaña. Todos soltamos una carcajada y nos sentamos.

Bueno, yo por mi parte, quiero decir que están contratados. Tu que dices Bells?- dijo Alice. Con Jasper nos miramos sorprendidos y sonreimos ante la reacción de Alice

Claro, porque no- contesto Bella- entonces, Edward y Jasper contratados- concluyo

Bella, Edward contigo y Jasper para mi- dijo sin descaro Alice. Bella se sonrojo y me pareció super hermosa, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto.- Para empezar, Jasper, acompañame a decirle a Rose y Emmett que cancelen a los otros postulantes- Alice agarro de la mano a Jasper, que sonrió como un bobo y la sigio hasta que se retiraron por la puerta.

Bella y yo quedamos solos en la habitación. La mira a los ojos y note que ella también lo hacia. Sonrei

Señorita Isabella, cual va a ser mi trabajo de hoy?- pregunte

Primero, nada de formalidades. Me gusta que me digan Bella y que no me traten de usted si tenemos la misma edad. Y su trabajo va a ser acompañarme a almorzar, que estoy hambrienta- al finalizarse paro de la silla y la observe bien. Tenia buenas curvas, era alta pero mas baja que yo. Usaba un vestido hasta la rodilla, pegado al cuerpo , azul.

Ella camino hacia la puerta y yo la seguí. Intento abrir la puerta, y la cerradura se salio, haciendo que Bella trastabillarla y se callera sobre mi. Quedamos en el piso y mire sus hermosos ojos sus apetitosos labios y sonrei. Era ahora o nunca. Me acerque mas a ella sintiendo su dulce aliento en mi cara y junte nuestros labios en un beso. Pense que ella no me correspondería, pero me equivoque. Ella fue la que aumento el beso y unió nuestras lenguas también. Sus labios sabían a gloria.

Nos fuimos separando por falta de aire, y abri los ojos. Vi sus ojos cerrados y suspiro. Me puse tenso, tal ves me despidiera, pero valió la pena besarle. Abrio lentamente sus ojos y me sonrió.

Creo que esta sera uno de tus trabajos todos los dias- me dijo divertida. Pense que iba a reaccionar de otra manera,pero no. Ella era un mundo de sorpresas

Asi, me encantara venir a trabajar todos los días posibles- dije sonriendo. Ella acerco nuestras caras de nuevo y nos unimos en un beso lleno de ternura y pasión. Me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba enserio,no perdería la oportunidad.

¿Sabes?- le dije cuando nos separamos

¿Qué?- me pregunto

Eres Mi actriz favorita- Y uni nuestros labios una vez mas.

Fin- 

**Hola!. volví con el capitulo. Espero que les guste, y cuando termine de escribirlo subire el Epilogo con un POV Bella.**

**Gracias por sus reviews del summary, alertas ,favoritos y esas cosas que no entiendo bien encanta que me apoyen en mi primer Two Short, son las mejores. **

**Bueno, quiero que me digan que les pareció? Manden reviews o algo y me dicen que tal. A las que quieren mas Alice&Jasper les tengo una noticia!. A medida de que voy escribiendo el Epilogo, estaré escribiendo un BONUS o algo así que contara que paso con Alice y Jasper. Lo voy a subir antes que el Epilogo así quedaría en orden. **

**Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en un tiempo. Besos AmandaCullenT**

**Pd: perdonen algunos errores de ortografía**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN,LA TRAMA SI.**

* * *

Mi actriz favorita: BONUS: Alice&Jasper.

Alice POV:

A veces, ser famosa, cansa. Pero haber podido escapar de todos los fanáticos acosadores, fue suerte.

Ahora caminaba por las calles de Seattle, nuestro nuevo lugar de set para la filmación. Ni bien puse un pie en este lugar tuve un presentimiento, de esos que siempre me pasan. Pero este fue uno bueno. De la nada, como es usual, empezaron a aparecer imágenes en mi mente. Una cabellera rubia, ojos miel, labios, yo sonriendo. Había un hombre, no podía reconocer su rostro, y se estaba dando la vuelta lentamente; para darle más suspenso. Cuando alguien me llamo:

¡Qué piernas! – y me toco bocina. Ni siquiera me di la vuelta, tenía ganas de agarrar una piedra y arrojársela por medio de la frente, pero, como era la primera vez que no me decían" VAMPIRA" O " ASHLEY" o como los demás nombres de mis papeles en películas decidí dejarlo pasar. Ese único detalle y por poco le tiraba uno de mis zapatos favoritos.

Cierra la boca. Inútil- conteste levantando una centésima mi vos, algo cortante por cierto.

Vamos yo se que te encanto, aunque sea dime tu nombre- dijo de nuevo. Su voz era masculina al 100% por ciento, y estaba a punto de darme vuelta para evaluarlo- No te arrepentirás- y con eso hecho todo a la mierda. Más enojada que antes, me fui sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Lo escuche bufar y decir algo más que no supe distinguir debido a la lejanía establecida por mí.

Me dirigía hacia una entrevista de trabajo, de gente que yo debía tomar, en un edificio lujoso. Con mi dulce hermana mayor, Bella, debíamos tomar un o una asistente para cada una. La verdad yo solo lo hacía por mi presentimiento y además quería conocer gente normal, es decir... Bueno… normal. No es que no tuviera amigos, estaban Emmett y Rosalie; nuestros managers; pero al ser novio y novia (próximo futuro matrimonio), a veces la situación se vuelve muy melosa o incomoda y Bella no está para ayudarme a zafar.

Cuando termine mi reflexión ya me encontraba en la puerta del edificio, con una Bella muy nerviosa y alterada. Cuando me vio corrió hacia mí, de hecho camino rápido; tiene una tendencia a caerse cuando corre, y me sacudió por los hombros. Suave, pero con un toque de locura. Muy Bella.

DONDE ESTABAS ALICE!?- me dijo casi gritando, al ver que varias personas la quedaron mirando raro, se sonrojo y yo sonreí.

Hermanita, hermanita- dije sacando sus manos nerviosas de mis hombros y colocando mis manos en sus brazos para infundirle tranquilidad.

Sabes que soy mayor que ti, Alice- musito más tranquila.

Está bien. Empiezo de nuevo. Hermana, hermanota- sonrió- necesitaba aire. E inspiración, sabes ninguno de los que entreviste son mi tipo… digo me atraen… digo son buenos, si eso no son lo suficiente mente buenos para el trabajo de asistente personal de Alice Swan-dije con un tono un poco altanero al que mi hermana respondió con una carcajada simple.

Tu no cambias nunca Al.- sonrió, para luego ponerse seria- Cuando dices inspiración, lo dices por tus flashes, o momento que no pasara; creo que deberíamos decirle visiones, si eso queda bien. Como decía, lo dices por tus visiones ¿No?- me pregunto.

Esa es la mejor palabra para describir lo que me pasa, no son flashes porque no quedo cegada, son mas visiones, de cosas que no han sucedido aun. Pero no todas se cumplen, la verdad es raro, que yo sepa a mama o papa nunca les paso algo así- dije pensativa. Pero tenía razón, esto se hacía cada vez más frecuente, y nuestros padres no lo saben, pero cuando les pregunte disimuladamente sobre" actos anormales" o " sexto sentido" me contestaron que nunca vivieron algo así- Y respecto a tu pregunta… Si lo digo por eso, todavía quiero averiguar bien quién es esa persona y encontrarla de una buena vez- me fastidiaba un poco ver cosas en mi mente y que no sucedieran, digo la paciencia no es una cualidad común en mi.

Y… ¿viste algo más de la persona misteriosa?- pregunto con una sonrisita en su rostro.

Estaba en eso, cuando un tipo me grito algo sobre mis piernas. Le iba a aventar algo, pero como es la única persona que no me reconoció, lo deje pasar. Algo me decía que me de vuelta, pero ya sabes, el orgullo tira- termine mi relato con una carcajada. Al escucharme reír, vi como Rose y Emmett corrían hacia nosotras, tomados de las manos.

ALICE SWAN!-grito Rosalie, yo solo le rodé los ojos- No me agás esa cara pequeña demonio, me tenias preocupada- me abrazo y yo le correspondí

Oye, la próxima avisa hacia dónde vas por lo menos, así Rose no se altera tanto y tu hermanita, Bella/sonrojo/Swan, no anda gritándome- me dijo Emmett. Reí por el apodo de mi hermana, y esta me fulmino con la mirada.

Bueno, sigamos con las entrevistas que tengo una misión/presentimiento/visión que cumplir- dije

Soldado al mando Emmett McCarthy presentándose al cargo Comandante-dijo Emmett empezando una marcha como soldado, a la cual, yo seguí dando carcajadas. Rose y Bella solo rodaron los ojos y se nos unieron.

Cuando llegamos al piso, donde se suponía que tomábamos las entrevistas, nos acomodamos a recibir mas y mas gente. Todos eran: chicas desesperadas por un autógrafo (que conseguían), hombres con ilusiones de recibir nuestro teléfono (estos sin tanta suerte), y gente que no sabía ni como decir su nombre sin tartamudear.

Mi presentimiento, acorde avanzaban las personas, crecía y se hacía más presente o mayor.

Esto aburre- se quejo Bella.

Tienes razón, que tal si revisamos con cuantos locos hemos hablado hoy…- dije bajando mi vista hacia los papeles y agendas que se encontraban alrededor de mi, y llenaban mi escritorio, dejándolo completamente desordenado. Bella asintió e imito mi acto, y comenzamos a pasar páginas.

De repente, mi corazón, empezó a latir con más fuerza de la normal y parecía que en cualquier momento se salía de mi interior. Conforme se escuchaban murmullos y pasos hacia la habitación, me agitaba notablemente y respiraba con dificultad. La verdad, no me asustaba, me había pasado con anterioridad, solo que no tan efusivamente.

No levante mi vista, ni un segundo, para escuchar atentamente los murmullos o los pasos y saber, aunque sea, la voz de esa persona detrás de la puerta. Después, se dejaron de oír pasos, y alguien abrió la puerta. Mas pasos, es decir, se adentro en la habitación, y después escuche una voz que hizo que mi corazón casi explote, si eso se podía.

ALICE E ISABELLA SWAN! Las estrellas de la saga de películas- Como un reflejo, al escuchar tan hermosa voz, levante mi vista y lo que observe me gusto aun mas. Era un hombre, un hombre alto, fornido, musculoso, con una hermosa cabellera rubia, y rasgos angelicales.

En ese momento, las imágenes golpearon aun con más fuerza mi mente, diciéndome que a este hombre era el que debía encontrar. Las imágenes eran de él, de la persona que se encontraba a escasos metros de mi, abrazándome, sonriéndome, consolándome, besándome. Y me di cuenta de que su voz era idéntica a la del hombre que me intento ligar hoy, y ahí lo supe. Había sido él, por eso mi resistencia a no aventarle algo.

Me pare de la silla y me acerque a él, para admirarlo completamente.

A sique tu, de nuevo ¿eh?-le pregunte, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura intentando coquetear, con una sonrisa, y mirando sus hermosos ojos miel; que observaban nerviosos.

¿Qué… que quiere decir con eso?- me pregunto con voz tímida, casi miedosa.

¿A sique no me recuerdas?- dije con voz de burla- La de las piernasas. Inútil- musite sonriendo, para que no piense que estoy molesta o algo.- Ah, y no me trates de usted, que tengo 21 años, no 55- solté una carcajada para que no se sienta nerviosos o cohibido. El sonrió, y puedo jurar que me quede sin aire por unos segundos. Su sonrisa… su sonrisa era maravillosa. Tenía unos dientes blancos y relucientes, y unas mejillas un tanto sonrojadas que le daba un toque de ternura totalmente atractiva.

Su sonrisa, combinaba perfectamente, con sus bien torneados brazos, con su torso musculoso, sus piernas, su hermoso cabello que le caía en unos, no tan formados, rulos de color rubio hermoso, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos, profundos y expresivos, miel que me invitaban a perderme en ellos.

Me dedique a mirar, como en sus ojos, al darse cuenta que lo observaba, se esparcía un brillo que seguramente yo tendría también.

Yo… yo lo siento- tartamudeo- y no te tratare más de usted- suspiro y yo sonreí, complacida.

Luego, Bella hablo, la verdad me perdí en la conversación y no preste la mas mínima atención. Después, el chico que estaba al lado de mi chico de cabellos rubios, que por cierto, había estado observando a mi hermana más de lo normal, hablo presentándose.

Edward- había dicho. Y el chico lindo imito su acto

Jasper- dijo. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Sabía su nombre, y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero se vería raro ¿No? Ahora que sabia su nombre, lo tomaría como asistente, si así podía verlo siempre eso me iba a hacer feliz.

Alice- dije presentándome, aunque ya lo sabían.

Bella- repitió mi hermana, como haciendo un juego. Todos soltamos carcajadas.

Le avise a mi hermana que tomaría a Jasper como asistente, y , que si ella estaba de acuerdo, tome a Edward. Pero, creo, que lo dije en otras palabras y bueno, no escuche que me respondió pero vi que asintió.

Le dije a Jazz (que bien sonaba ese apodo) que me acompañe a decirles a Rose y Emm que cierren las entrevistas. Todo el tiempo, tuvimos las manos agarradas. Ya que, inconcientemente, tome su mano para retirarnos de la sala como guiándole y no le solté mas. Llegamos a donde se encontraba la pareja, y les sonreí.

Jasper y Edward quedan, termina con el resto por favor- dije mirando a los ojos al lindo rubio que tenia al lado mío. Sentí un suspiro, que supuse que era de Rose, porque era como de ternura, y luego unos pasos marcharse.

Un silencio medio cómodo, medio incomodo inundo el lugar cuando la pareja se retiro. Jasper me miraba a los ojos y eso se convirtió en nuestra conversación. Sus ojos, tan expresivos, me infundían confianza, deseo, pasión, ternura, paciencia, tranquilidad y amor. Yo intente darle la misma mirada, y cuando lo logre, sonrió dejándome deslumbrada.

A sí que… ohm… tengo lindas piernas?- le pregunte para entablar una conversación. El se ruborizo un poco, y contesto

Las mejores- y ahora yo me sonroje. YO! ALICE SWAN! SONROJADA! Nunca pensé que pasaría.

Siento haberte insultado- dije sinceramente. El sonrió ladinamente.

Claro, no hay problema.

Sabes?- le pregunte- creo que como yo tengo las piernas, tú tienes una sonrisa excelente- intente coquetear.

A si?- pregunto- toda tu eres excelente- también me coqueteo. Me sonroje, de nuevo. Y quedamos mirándonos fijamente un tiempo, que parecieron horas.- Sabes?- me pregunto- ahora quiero- se acerco a mí, y corrió un mechón de pelo de mi cara- darte un beso- termino. DIOS! QUERIA BESARME!. Sonreí y por impulso me lance encima de sus labios, en un beso, el cual correspondió instantáneamente.

Nuestros labios danzaban, sincronizada mente, como hechos los unos para los otros, encajaban correctamente. Sus dulces labios eran suaves, carnosos, y a la vez deseables. Comenzamos con un beso tierno, y lento, el cual se fue transformando en uno pasional y necesitado. Sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, para dejar que nuestras lenguas se unan a la danza.

Empezamos a separarnos, lentamente, como no queriendo separarnos nunca. Yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el olor de Jasper. Lo sentí tensarse, y abrí los ojos inmediatamente. El estaba con una cara de pánico.

-Lo... Lo siento- dijo rápido e intento salir de mis brazos, que no me había dado cuenta estaban alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos en mi cintura. No lo deje escapar, y lo atraje mas hacia mí.

-No, no lo sientas. Yo creo que fue magnífico. Y que si vamos a trabajar así, deberías venir hasta los domingos- conteste y lo vi sonreír.

Atrajo nuestros labios de nuevo, y deguste, por segunda vez, sus dulces labios.

Claro- me contesto cuando nos separamos- Con tal de ver a mi actriz favorita- dijo y continuo con nuestra danza de labios, a la cual, me acostumbraría y nunca me cansaría de hacer.

FIN.

* * *

**_Hola! Aca estoy de vuelta. _**

**_Peron si las hice esperar mucho, es que no tenia mi propia computadora y escribir en las compus de otros se me hacia raro. Ahora que la tengo, pude terminar el Bonus de Alice y Jasper y continuo escribiendo el Epilogo._**

**_Espero que alla sido de su agrado. Es muy largo! por lo menos para mi._**

**_Bueno espero que les guste y perdon por hacer larga la espera. Amo escribir y no lo pienso dejar._**

**_Agradesco a todas las que me dejaron un review, o favorito o esas cosas que sigo sin entender. Lo digo de corazon._**

**_Ahora si, me despido con un beso._**

**_Pd: Les comento que estoy escribiendo una historia,con capitulos. Por ahora voy escribiendo el 3,pero no voy a subir hasta que tenga hasta por el 5 o un poco mas para no dejar esperando y subir seguido. _**

**_AmandaCullenT_**


	4. NDA

Hola hola holaaaaa.

Perdón, desaparecí bastante tiempo. No estoy feliz con eso, pero es que fue un año bastante difícil, no fue mi mejor momento. Ahora estoy mejor, preparándome para recibir un nuevo año con más pilas y buenos momentos.

Bueno, paso a avisarles que Mi actriz favorita, al final no va a tener Epilogo. Me puse a pensar que había dicho que sería un One-Shot asique lo voy dejar así, pero no voy a eliminar el Bonus de A&J.

Decidí que de ahora en mas voy a escribir One-Shot y a traducir o adaptar, porque estoy segura que si comienzo una historia con capítulos no voy a poder subir o la inspiración no va a llegar siempre y no quiero dejar historias colgadas.

Eso es todo lo que tengo para decirles, espero que comprendan. Por ahora voy a leer fics, y voy a ver si encuentro uno para adaptar.

Felices fiestas, besos.


End file.
